Sasunaru And GaaLee
by K. Albanez
Summary: I changed this...so its now Sasunaru and GaaLee...it works better I guess, and its not in script format anymore :P xxx


SasuNaru And GaaLee

**SasuNaru And GaaLee**

**The Typical Half-Term Holiday Story**

**Writers Note:**

**I redid this story…I preferred having Gaara and Lee in the story 3 besides, it's going to be a proper story now, I may have to make it more GaaLee based…I'm not sure yet. Anyways…this is situated during the six weeks holiday in the summer , onward readers!! XxxxX**

Chapter I:

'Naruto...mmm, Naruto...'

'Sasuke...why are you saying my name like that?' Naruto asked shyly.

'Hmmmm??' Sasuke groaned.

'Sasuke? Wake up! Hey, Sasuke!' Naruto replied whilst shaking Sasuke lightly.

'Roll him off the bed...' Gaara said, sitting up with Lee on the opposite side of the room.

'Heh heh, I think it'd make him a grumpy Sasuke.' Lee remarked happily.

'Isn't he always like that anyway?' Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara nodded, smiling slightly.

--CLUNK--

--SASUKE FELL ON THE FLOOR--

'... OWWWWWW...'

'SASUKE! Are you okay?' Naruto asked immediately.

'You pushed me off the bed, baka!' Sasuke yelled, picking himself up off the floor.

'It was my idea.' Gaara said evilly.

'You are so dead!' Sasuke screamed at the redhead.

'Aww, c'mon Sasuke, lighten up! I made 'y breakfast.' The blonde said, hugging Sasuke tightly. The raven squirmed, 'If its ramen again...'

'We should really try to get a separate apartment from these two' Lee alleged, gazing at the couple that were play fighting in the next bed.

'Meh...' Gaara whispered, cuddling closer to Gaara and closing his eyes.

'Well, you make it better anyway.' Lee said looking down on Gaara, grinning.

Gaara looked into his eyes warmly.

--KISS--

'Why can't you wake up like that Sasuke??' Naruto shouted at his partner who was currently tangled amongst the bed covers.

'Fine! C'mere'

--KISS/RAPE--

'Happy now?'

Naruto is speechless.

'Err, Naruto?' Sasuke said quietly.

'You're the best boyfriend Sasuke...'

--HUGS--

'We have no classes today...' Gaara randomly exclaimed.

'Hey good point! Which means WE get to spend all day in bed.' Lee replied smiling from ear to ear.

'No way! That's not fair!' Naruto yelled, turning to face the two.

'...' Sasuke was being grumpy.

'It IS our flat Naruto, besides, we're away for the weekend starting tomorrow, so you'll have the flat to yourselves for two days' Gaara explained.

'Hhmph, fine.'

Naruto lay back in his bed and turned to his right to stare at Sasuke.

'A whole weekend alone with Naruto...' Sasuke thought trails off into daydream

'Err, Sasuke?'

'Hn?' Sasuke replied lazily.

'You've got drool.'

Sasuke's face turned a violent red and turned away from Naruto blushing.

'You guys should go to the summer fair that's on.' Lee said after a moment of silence.

'Yay! The fair!! Whooo!!' Naruto screamed, jumping in the air.

Sasuke was silent.

'Go on guys, you'll enjoy it.'

--FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER--

--DOOR CLOSES--

'Alone, in our apartment, for the first time in months, and a whole day ahead of us...hmm,

I wonder what we can do.' Gaara said lustfully, trailing his eyes over the dark headed boy.

'Gaara! You're so perverted, honestly!' Lee squealed, smirking.

'You love it really...' Gaara replied, kissing Lee's neck lightly. His partner let out a short moan, and

Gaara felt his body heating up; he licked down the boy's throat and kissed at his naked torso.

'G-Gaara...'

--MEANWHILE...--

'SASUKE!! LOOK!! There's games, food and everything!'

'Naruto's so cute when he's excited...' Sasuke thought, smiling at the blonde's enthusiasm.

'Sasuke?' Naruto said.

'Hmm?'

'Where'dya wanna go?'

'WHAT?!'

'...Where'dya wanna go Sasuke?' The blonde asked again.

'Y-You're ASKING me?'

'Of course!' He answered, taking hold of Sasuke's hand and walking.

'Well I guess I am pretty hungry...'

'Yay!'

Naruto was happy.

--DRAGS SASUKE OFF TO RAMEN STORE--

--HOWEVER--

'Aww No WAY! They CAN'T have run out of ramen...oh man!' Naruto demanded, scowling at the Ramen Store owners discontentedly.

'Poor Naruto, no ramen.' Sasuke replied, dragging Naruto back outside.

'Sasssuukkkeeee...Don't be mean.'

'You're so cute when you're angry thought...'

'WHAT?' Naruto replied angrily.

'See.'

Naruto blushed slightly.

'C'mon we'll find somewhere else to eat.' Sasuke said, turning around and heading back into the crowd of people that were crowding round the festival stalls.

'NO! Let's do something you wanna do.'

Sasuke glanced behind him and realized that Naruto had stood still.

The raven smirked.

'I wonder what I'd like to do? Hmm..Naruto, yum.' Sasuke thought dreamily.

'Sasuke? You're daydreaming again.'

'Oh...Sorry. Lets go...for a walk.'

Naruto raised one eyebrow at the raven.

'Why?' He asked curiously.

'I want to talk to you.'


End file.
